User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Dangerous Back-Drop! - Magic World Deck in-the-making
Let me start off by saying: Woah, Magic World is a fun World to play with! After seeing Baku re-build Tetsuya's deck in Episode 7, I got some nice subtle hints to make my own deck building skills a bit better, as well as creating a new deck I have proxied during the last week. Now, let's take a look at it, shall we? Flag: Magic World (Obviously) Buddy: Demon Lord, Asmodai Monsters (25): Size 1 (20): 4x Demon Lord, Asmodai 4x Demon Doctor, Buer 4x Fallen Angel, Paimon 4x Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar 4x Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar Size 2 (4): 4x Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth Size 3 (1); 1x Rebel Belial Spells (22): 4x Nice One! 4x Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever 4x Magical Goodbye 4x Devil Advantage 4x Solomon Shield 2x Oops! Impacts (3): 3x Diabolical Hardcore! Total cards in deck: 52 Okay, the first you guys might be thinking is: "Dude, that is a lot of Size 1 Monsters." Well, that is how I play. It almost assures I can have 3 monsters to attack with and commit to the field. "Paimon" and "Zepar" are there to deal damage after the others have cleared the center area. "Valefar" for the extra power push during Link Attacks. Then we get into the fun stuff. "Buer" is a good card in Magic World as a whole. Calling him to the center not only gives you a defense against the opponent's attacks next turn, but he also gives you an extra Gauge to spend, and as he is in the center, the opponent has to attack and destroy him, so his negative ability doesn't matter. "Asmodai" is the star of the show in this deck. Using the hand generating advantages of "Nice One!" and "Devil Advantage" will give you more cards to discard for your Dangerous Back-Drop to go off. You can also use the later to recycle "Asmodai" from your drop zone, and you can combo him with "Saturday Night Devil Fever" to destroy an opposing monster during the opponent's turn, while also setting your field up for your next turn. It's a good little engine, and I personally love abusing it to the demon realm and back again. "Beleth" pretty much is there for the first turn attack, and can be used with "Asmodai" for an easy way to deal 3 damage (if not countered). "Rebel Belial" is just a tech card that can help out at times, and if you manage to gather 6 gauge before using him, you can deal up to 7 damage with "Diabolical Hardcore!" I like to have varied endgame possibilities. As I mentioned earlier, "Nice One!" and "Devil Advantage" is used to generate hand advantage, and the later to recycle "Asmodai", while "Solomon Shield" and "Magical Goodbye" are the staple defensive Spells that one should use in Magic World...feel free to object. I also have two copies of "Oops!" for those pesky Size 3's. Enjoy having to generate enough Gauge to call it again. "Saturday Night Devil Fever" is an amazing card, as in this deck it acts as a defensive, offensive, AND advantage generating card. I have the standard combo with setting up a field with all those Size 1 monsters, using "Asmodai" to destroy opposing monsters, but I can also use it to call "Buer" onto the field again, creating a defense that can save me from damage. And if I called two copies of him, the cost of "Saturday Night Devil Fever" will efficiently be nulled, with the exception of 1 life. "Diabolical Hardcore!" is in here to deal the final damage push needed to win. Since this deck has a balance of consuming and generating Gauge, I can use the Impact without much problems, while not interfering with the flow of the deck. And that is my Magic World deck. Granted, it's an expensive deck to actually build...but it will be worth it! Feel free to give me some pointers and opinions, that's what we are here for, right? Next time, I'll try to look at Danger World....as if you guys haven't done that to death already... XD Category:Blog posts